Caught Red-Handed
by southernbangel
Summary: While cleaning out his closet, Nathan stumbles across a long-forgotten box of surprises.


**This story has absolutely NO redeeming values. It is just straight-up Naley sex. As in, there is zero plot, just sex and more sex followed by more sex. So if you are sensitive to curse words, (lame) descriptions of sex, and dirty talk, AVERT YOUR EYES.**

 **(Seriously, this story is just Naley banging. That. Is. It.)**

* * *

It started out innocently enough…

Haley was running errands, the kids were spending the weekend visiting Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan was being a dutiful husband by checking off items on his "honey do" list. He had already fixed the leaky sink in the downstairs bathroom, he had changed the air filters for both floors, and now he was tackling the third item on this list: clean out his closet.

He didn't really understand why he had to clean it out. First, Haley had her own (much larger) closet so why did she care what his looked like? Secondly, and most importantly, he really didn't want to. The Lakers game was about to come on but he had promised Haley he would take care of these items while she was gone. With the kids out of the house for the entire weekend, he had plans for her later and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

So here he was, halfheartedly going through the items in his closet in an attempt to appease his wife. He had already planned his argument for keeping 99% of his clothes. (The argument basically boiled down to "these are my clothes and I like them.") He decided to tackle the mess of boxes and God knows what else on the shelf above the clothes rack. He pulled down several shoe boxes and decided to hold those out to show Jamie and Lydia the prototypes for the NS 23 that Nike designed. He grabbed one box shoved into the corner and was surprised at the weight.

His curiosity piqued, Nathan pulled the box down and opened it, only to discover the box contained not shoes but several video tapes.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself. "Why would I have tapes-"

Oh shit.

Oh _shit._

Years ago, he and Haley had played an increasingly kinky game of "Truth or Dare" with the final dare being creating a sex tape. They had both been drinking, and although she hadn't backed down from any dare that night, he didn't think Haley would go for it, but to his surprise, not only did his wife complete the dare, she enjoyed it so much that soon, one sex tape turned into almost half a dozen.

Although they both had enjoyed watching the tapes together, as the kids grew older, they decided to stash them away in Nathan's closet, high away on an upper shelf the kids couldn't access. Out of sight, out of mind…

Until Nathan stumbled across the tapes again and suddenly, cleaning out the closet just became a lot more fun.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes, Nathan continued to reluctantly go through his closet, but his mind kept wandering to the box of tapes sitting on his bed. It had been several years since he and Haley had watched one of the tapes and he was curious to see if the tapes were as hot as he remembered. They were a siren song calling to him and he was finding it hard to resist.

After mindlessly going through the same box for ten minutes, he decided to bite the bullet. He walked over to the bed and sat down before reaching for the box. He sorted through the nearly half a dozen tapes. There were no identifying labels, no "Nathan and Haley Kinky Sex Tape Vol. 1" so he just randomly chose a tape. Walking over to the sitting area behind the open fireplace, he turned on the TV and shoved the tape into the VCR. He settled into the loveseat and grabbed the remote.

The screen was blank for a few moments until the tape came into focus. Haley was laying back against the pillows on the bed in the bedroom of their previous house, candles scattered around the room on various surfaces, lighting the room in a warm glow. Her hair was short and dark and though Nathan loved her hair longer and lighter in color, he did miss the way the dark strands contrasted against her pale skin. She was wearing a black teddy of see-through lace, the material offering glimpses of her full breasts. Nathan remembered that piece of lingerie fondly – it was one of his favorites of Haley's until he practically ripped it off of her during one of their more…enthusiastic sex romps.

As the camera zoomed in on Haley, her hands traced along her collarbone, lightly stroking the delicate skin. Nathan heard his videotaped-self encouraging Haley as she continued to touch herself, her hands drifting to cup her breasts. As he watched Haley's fingers tease and flick her nipples, Nathan felt himself grow hard. It was a little strange to watch his wife masturbate on camera while his off-screen self urged her on but there was no denying how hot Haley was as she pleasured herself and how much this situation was turning him on.

Leaning back against the cushions, Nathan reached into his shorts as he watched the action play out on screen.

 _Haley continues to play with her nipples, pinching and flicking the sensitive buds as Nathan talks to her. His voice is low, gravely with desire. She sits up briefly, removing the straps of the lingerie from her shoulders and lowering the teddy, baring her breasts. Her nipples are erect, practically begging to be sucked, and Nathan tells her how much he wants to put his mouth on her. Haley moans, hands cupping her breasts as if offering them to him._

" _Touch yourself," he tells her as he still remains off-screen._

" _I am," she moans, one hand tracing over her breasts while the other strokes the soft skin of her stomach._

" _Lower," he urges._

 _She teases him, her hands drifting to caress her thighs, her hips, anywhere but where he desperately wants them to be._

" _Hales," he groans, his voice practically dripping with lust._

 _She manages to wiggle the teddy down her body until it is pooled around her ankles. She kicks the flimsy piece of lingerie off and turns to the side, twisting her body so that her secrets remain hidden from Nathan._

" _Oh goddamn, Hales," Nathan murmurs as he directs the camera to follow the curves of her body, lingering on the peek-a-boo glimpses of her breasts covered by her arms. "You're killing me."_

 _Haley giggles. She turns and moves to prop one leg up. Nathan wastes no time focusing the camera on her lower half._

" _Like what you see, baby?"_

" _Uh-huh." Nathan's response is barely intelligible from the sounds of his heavy breathing as his wife writhes on the bed, hands pinching, teasing, caressing her most secret of places._

" _Well then, watch this."_

 _Her hands drift to her center, fingers tickling the light hair that covers her mound. She traces her lower lips, the tip of one finger dipping shallowly inside._

" _Oh god, Nathan, I'm so wet. I'm practically dripping, baby," she purrs as she continues to tease herself. She pushes two fingers inside as she uses the thumb on her other hand to circle her clit. "Oh yes, right there."_

 _The camera zooms in on her fingers thrusting in and out. She adds another finger…_

As Nathan watched the tape, his hand tightened on his cock. He slowly stroked his length as the image of his wife touching herself played in front of him. When the camera zoomed in on her breasts, his fingers tightened involuntarily on his erection, his pace picking up. He used the moisture gathering at the tip to aid his movements. When he felt he was approaching the edge, he took deep, measured breaths in an attempt to calm his overwhelmed senses. As Haley's hands moved to her pussy, he slowed his pace, not wanting to climax too early. He knew what soon would happen on the tape, and to say he wanted to be "up" for it, was an understatement.

 _The camera zooms in on her fingers thrusting in and out. She adds another finger and murmurs a soft "oh god" at the fullness._

" _I'm imagining it's your cock, Nathan. It's your cock thrusting in and out of me and driving me wild. I feel so full, like I could burst," Haley says as her fingers are a blur of movement. When she pulls her fingers from her center, the camera catches the shiny wetness coating the digits. "Nathan," Haley pleads, "I want you to taste me."_

 _In a flash, Nathan appears on screen, his taut body almost shaking with desire. His arousal is evident as he strides to the side of the bed, grabbing Haley's legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed and kneeling before throwing her legs over his shoulders. Haley's back arches, her breasts high in the air, when his tongue first tastes her. The camera's view of her lower half is blocked by her legs on Nathan's shoulders but doesn't miss the way Haley pinches and pulls her nipples as Nathan devours her. When he hits an especially sensitive spot, her hands fly to his hair, gripping the dark strands and holding him to her._

" _Oh god, right there, Nathan, right there," she shouts._

 _He raises his head for a moment to grin at her. He opens his mouth to say something but Haley pushes his head back down with a soft growl. "Eat me."_

Nathan's hand was a blur on his cock as he watched his on-screen self go down on his wife. Her cries of passion only served to make him impossibly harder. He slowed the pace again, his hand alternating between slow pumps and drifting to cup his balls. He watched as Haley climaxed against his screen self's face, her shouts of ecstasy echoing in the room as he watched the tape, alone.

Well, not quite alone…

A few minutes earlier, Haley, having arrived home after running errands, made her way upstairs to find her husband when she didn't see him downstairs. She hoped he was cleaning out his closet like she had asked him to…

She walked into their bedroom, getting ready to call his name, when she heard sounds of loud breathing and indistinct voices.

"What the hell," she muttered to herself as she crossed over to the fireplace near the sitting area in their bedroom. "Nat—"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her: Nathan sitting on the love seat, basketball shorts around his ankles and his cock gripped tightly in his hand, as he watched a tape of… oh god, he found their sex tapes. Nathan was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't notice her. Haley moved back slightly so that she was more hidden from his view but could still watch him. Her nerves tingled as she watched her husband masturbate, the muscles in his neck straining as he stroked himself.

She glanced at the television screen, attempting to figure out which tape he was watching. On-screen Nathan was currently going down on her on-screen self and Haley felt her arousal flare as she watched. Nathan's hands were gripping her hips, holding her down as she writhed on the bed, and a rush of heat swept through Haley as she watched herself climax against her husband's mouth. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and directed her attention to Nathan, her panties growing damp as she watched him stroke his cock.

Without thinking, Haley unbuttoned her shirt, pushing the sides open, and cupping her breasts. The lace of her bra felt scratchy against her palms as she caressed her breasts through the material.

"Oh god, Hales," Nathan murmured from the loveseat, and Haley froze for a moment, afraid she had been caught. But Nathan's attention was too focused on the television, freeing Haley to indulge in some naughtiness.

She unfastened the front enclosure of her bra, the cups falling uselessly to the side. She pinched and plucked her nipples, biting her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud, as she alternated watching Nathan jack off and the action on the television screen. She moved a hand to the button of her jeans, popping lose the button and lowering the zipper, when on-screen Nathan rose from the floor, his cock hard, and her on-screen self slid from the bed to the floor…

 _Nathan stands from the floor, his arousal hard and weeping from the tip, as Haley manages to pull herself together to slide from the bed to kneel on the floor. She gently grips his cock, and Nathan's eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Her tongue darts out to lick the moisture from the tip._

" _Oh god," Nathan groans._

" _Not God, Haley," she giggles before taking him in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing from the effort. She spends an inordinate amount of time sucking him off, swapping between hard, fast sucks and a gentle bobbing. One hand grips one of his buttocks, her nails slightly digging into his skin, while the other cups his balls._

 _Nathan's legs tremble from the struggle to hold back his climax. His hands grip the dark strands of her hair as he holds her in place, not that she is wanting to be anywhere but here. The candlelight bathes his body in a warm glow as his wife continues to torment him. Her hand leaves his ass to stroke the firm muscles of his stomach, tracing the fine line of hair that leads to his groin. She increases her pace on his cock as her hands continues to gently play with his balls._

 _Feeling his climax quickly approaching, Nathan gently tugs Haley away from his cock. At her murmured protest, Nathan leans down to help her up. He holds her face in his hands as he presses a soft kiss to her lips. The kiss quickly turns heated as she thrusts her tongue in his mouth. His hands leave her face to explore her body, tweaking and pinching a nipple her, grabbing a buttock there. Her hands soon make their own journey down his body, and as they grope one another, they turn and edge toward the bed until the back of Nathan's knees hit the edge and he tumbles backwards, pulling Haley on top of him._

 _Their legs are twisted together, and Haley presses herself against him. He can feel the wetness dripping on him as she rubs herself against the hard muscle of his thigh._

" _Yes, yes, yes," she chants but before she can climax again, Nathan urges her to sit up, straddling his waist._

" _Nathan," she pouts once she is astride him._

 _Nathan leans up to kiss the pout from her face. When he is finished, he lays back and motions her to raise to her knees. As she does, he nudges her to turn around so her back is facing him. He stares at her rounded ass and the tattoo of "23" that marks her as his. Haley wiggles her bottom and Nathan can't help but growl at the sight. He leans forward and nips at her left buttock before pressing a soothing kiss to the skin._

" _Hales," he whispers, his voice husky with desire. "I want you to sit on my face."_

Nathan groaned at the words, remembering what happened next. He stopped his stroking as he watched on-screen Haley's ass. His wife has a _serious_ ass. He shifted on the loveseat as he watched his wife wiggled her ass again on screen. Watching his wife's actions on the screen had him close to blowing his load. He moved his hand to the base of his cock, gripping tightly until he felt a little more in control.

Haley, meanwhile, had a hand inside her panties, thumb strumming her clit as she watched herself give Nathan a blow job. She turned her attention to the real Nathan every few moments, watching as his hand worked his cock. Her mouth fairly watered at the memory of Nathan's cock in her mouth. It was incredibly arousing to watch her on-screen self tease and arouse her husband while said husband sat feet away from her, unaware she watched as he masturbated.

She thrust two fingers inside her and moaned when she reached a particularly sensitive spot. She froze, hoping Nathan hadn't heard her but the sounds of his heavy breathing and the words coming from the television masked the low noise. She continued a slow thrust, drawing herself close to the edge but stopping and letting the pleasure recede before she resumed her pace. It was a pleasurable torture, but as the couple moved on screen, heat rushed through her as she watched the action unfold.

" _Nathan," she gasps but her mock indignation is contradicted by her shuffling backwards. Gripping her hips, he helps her along. He lays fully back and soon her knees are near his shoulders and he is staring at her pussy._

" _Goddamn, Hales, you're so wet," he mutters as he stares at her. She is so pretty and pink and so incredibly tight. His eyes nearly cross at the thought of his cock inside her._ Soon _, he thinks._ But first….

 _He tugs her down slightly as he leans up to taste her. She moves so she is resting on her forearms, his cock standing tall in front of her. At the swipe of his tongue, she lets out a soft "oh" before placing her mouth on him. Her thighs tremble with the pleasure that is sweeping over her as his tongue darts around her pussy, in, out, around, teasing, tickling, tormenting her. She hollows her cheeks as she sucks, her tongue teasing the hard shaft. His tongue taps a quick rhythm on her clit, and in response, she begins to hum, the vibrations pulsing around his cock._

 _He moves his hands from her hips to play with her ass, stroking and kneading the soft flesh. He continues to drive her crazy, his tongue seemingly everywhere. She draws back for a moment before leaning forward to put just the tip of him in her mouth, her tongue tickling the sensitive head._

 _Nathan's head drops to the pillow. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," he mutters as his legs shift restlessly on the bed. "God, Hales, you have to… you have to…"_

Nathan watched as his on-screen self erupted. He felt the tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine, and he knew he wouldn't be far behind. When his wife swallowed and turned to the camera with a satisfied smirk, Nathan lost it. He climaxed, his hand becoming sticky with his emission. He glanced around for a box of tissues, finding one on the end table to the right of the loveseat. He leaned over and reached for the box but froze when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.

 _Holy shit_.

Haley stood there, bra opened and breasts exposed, hand down her jeans as she stared at the television screen as Nathan resumed his oral teasing of her on-screen self.

Holy shit, this was the fucking hottest thing he had ever witnessed. His wife was getting herself off to him getting himself off as they both watched a sex tape of themselves.

 _Holy shit._

He watched as her hand moved within her jeans and he felt himself stirring again. Her chest flushed and Nathan knew she was about to orgasm. Head falling back, her hand increased its pace and then stilled as she climaxed, the ecstasy evident on her face.

His wife was so goddamn hot.

When she recovered, she moved her head and opened her eyes only to find Nathan eyeing her like a predator looking at his favorite meal.

"Na-Nathan," she stammered as she removed her hand from her jeans and tried to subtly wipe them on her pants.

"Fuck Hales," he breathed out. "Do you know how hot you look like right now?"

Cheeks flushed, breasts out, pants unbuttoned and unzipped so peeks of her lacy panties could be seen… His arousal made itself known and Haley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Nathan? I watched you get off literally two minutes ago and—"

"And now I want to fuck your brains out."

Haley stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. When she realized he was deadly serious (his raging hard-on didn't lie), she smirked and deliberately crossed her arms under her chest, emphasizing her breasts.

"Well then, what's stopping you?" she drawled.

Nearly before she could blink, Nathan picked her up and practically ran to their bed. The basketball shorts around his ankles caused a minor trip, which resulted in Haley being tossed on the bed a bit more loosely than intended.

"Nathan," she laughed as she bounced on the mattress before Nathan was on top of her, hands pulling her shirt and bra away from her body. "Slow down, baby."

"Can't," he grunted as he scattered kisses along her collarbone and neck. "You're too fucking hot."

She giggled as he continued to nibble along her neck. "You are insatiable. Watching a sex tape and then practically attacking me."

Nathan lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Says the woman who had her hands down her panties while watching me watch a sex tape."

Haley threw her head back and laughed. "Touche. Now get back to kissing."

"Yes m'am," he said.

When he tongued a hard nipple, teeth worrying the distended nub, all thoughts flew from her mind. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, he moved to the other breast, licking and nibbling the soft flesh. His lips left a trail of teasing fire as he approached her aching nipple, but he retreated before touching, leaving Haley bereft. Hands gripping the material of the comforter, she arched her back to press her chest more fully against his lips, silently begging for him to end the pleasurable torment.

He stopped his ministrations, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. "Someone looks a bit eager."

She raised her head from the pillow, glaring at the obvious amusement on his face. "Less talking, more licking." She wrapped her hands around his neck and directed his mouth back to her chest. "You. Nipple. Now."

Laughing softly, he murmured, "Not big on subtlety, are you, Hales?"

"Why do you—"

Her reply was cut short when Nathan suddenly sucked her nipple into his mouth and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. The mix of pleasure with the slight hint of pain shot straight to her core, eliciting a gasp from her as she clenched her thighs around his trim hips to ease the ache. He continued his ministrations, nibbling and sucking and kissing and teasing her breasts until Haley was thrashing her head against the pillow.

"Oh god," she moaned as his hands drifted down her torso, the light touch against the sensitive flesh of her lower belly lighting her every nerve on fire. "Oh god."

"The name's Nathan," he smirked against her breast.

"Oh shut up," she managed to say before his fingers drifted to her center, causing her to lose her breath when the rough pad of his thumb swiped across her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he firmly pressed the firm button, and she was helpless to quiet the incoherent babbling that spilled from her lips as he continued to manipulate her most responsive area.

Lifting his head from her chest, he pressed a warm sucking kiss to her throat, tracing the tender column with his tongue. "Did watching the video make you hot?"

She nodded frantically, and she felt him grin against her neck.

"Were you wet as you watched me eat you out? As I kissed and licked and teased you like I am now?" His words were practically dripped with lust.

His heated words and the movements of his fingers left her speechless. He continued to torment her, driving her ever closer to her peak.

"Hales?"

She managed to drag her gaze to his. Nathan grinned at the desire on her face and Haley felt a frisson of anticipation race down her spine. She knew that grin, she _loved_ that grin, and she knew that it meant nothing but mind-numbing, sheer pleasure was in store. Without another word, he moved down to rest on the lower half of the bed, his hands spread her thighs and raised them to rest on his shoulders, and he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue tapping rhythmically against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," she gasped as his gentle sucking turned more insistent, sending her spiraling closer to the edge. "Yes, Nathan, yes."

She gripped the thick strands of his hair in her hands, directing him to lick there, to suck here, and raised her hips to press him more fully into her. She wanted him to devour her, to swallow her whole and oh fuck, oh god, right there, right there, right fucking there…

His tongue, his wonderful tongue, holy shit, his tongue was everywhere. Then he brought his teeth into play, nipping at her clit and causing her to squeal. She arched her back and pressed his face more firmly against her.

"You taste so damn good, baby," he whispered, the rumple of his deep voice sending shockwaves through her. "I could eat you all night. Maybe we should make another tape with me just tasting you all night long."

She groaned at his heated words, and the flame burning low in her belly ignited into an inferno, threatening to burn her alive. He stoked the fire by bringing his fingers to circle her entrance, dipping into her shallowly before withdrawing. He continued the torment for long moments, pushing his index finger a bit deeper each time.

"Inside me, Nathan… I need them inside me," she begged, needing, craving more.

"Need what, Hales?" He whispered as he rubbed himself against the bed to ease the ache. He wanted to focus on Haley right now.

"F-f-fingers. Please god," she said, crying out when he inserted a finger fully, clenching her inner muscles tightly around it.

He groaned when she tightened around his finger, the sheer _hotwettight_ feeling nearly overwhelming. Goddamn, he needed to be inside her soon.

"More. N-n-need more," she whimpered when he began a slow thrust.

Acquiescing to her plea, he added another finger, twisting and turning the digits to rub against her walls. "Like that, babe?"

She nodded, the arousal racing through her veins leaving her speechless. She gripped his wrist, trapping his hand as she moved her hips restlessly, fucking herself on his fingers. He let out a low groan at the sight, but Haley was too busy chasing her own pleasure to notice. As she approached the precipice, she felt the familiar clenching low in her belly and brought her other hand to her clit, needing that one final push.

When Nathan saw what she was doing, he joined her, their intertwined fingers rubbing firmly against the hardened bundle of nerves. The dam burst, causing Haley to see fireworks behind her eyes, and she slumped against the bed, utterly spent after such a powerful climax.

Nathan gently withdrew his fingers from her and moved to rest beside her. When Haley finally opened her eyes, he grinned at her and casually brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her essence from them. Haley groaned at the erotic sight and felt the lust stirring in her once again.

Turnabout was fair play, after all.

Pulling a move from Nathan's playbook, she pounced on him, pushing him to his back and quickly straddling his waist. His eyes lit with anticipation when she rubbed herself against him. Reaching behind her, she palmed his heavy cock in her hand, running her fingers up and down the length.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

She giggled at his eager nod and Nathan felt his heart (and another equally important appendage) swell.

"All this for little ol' me?" she drawled as she continued to trace her fingers along his erection. "Hmm, do you think it will fit?"

"You know it does, baby," he groaned as her pleasurable torture continued.

"But where should I put it? I don't think it will fit here," she said as she moved one hand to her center, circling her entrance with a finger. "You're just so big and I'm so small."

"Oh shit, Hales, you're killing me."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, smirking against his mouth. "Get ready for the ride of your life."

With that, Haley pressed one hand to his chest as she raised up and moved in line with his cock before slamming down, sheathing him inside her.

Nathan's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sheer bliss that burned through him. He raised his pelvis, driving himself further into Haley. "Oh god, oh god," he said as she began to raise and lower herself. The heat threatened to burn him alive but god, what a way to go.

Leaning forward, Haley dragged her nipples across his chest, the movement shooting sparks of pleasure straight to her center. She devoured his lips and thrust her tongue in his mouth, echoing the actions of their lower bodies.

"God, I love you," she murmured against his mouth. His echoing return was swallowed by another fiery kiss.

She pushed herself up until she was hovering just above his cock. Nathan whimpered at the loss and gripped her hips, trying to ease her back down. She resisted, giggling at the desperation on his face.

"What do you want, Nathan? Just gotta tell me…"

"You, I want to be inside you."

Haley slammed her hips down on his and Nathan shouted as he was once again in his favorite place.

"Haley, Haley, Haley," he said and his words were a chant, a prayer.

Pressing her hands against his chest for leverage, Haley rode him quickly and furiously, chasing her orgasm. Her hips were a blur as she pressed him against the mattress. Nathan was happy to be her prisoner.

"Oh fuck me," Nathan groaned as she moved on him, breasts bouncing with every movement.

"Th-that's what I'm doing," she answered. "Touch me, Nathan. Please."

Needing no more encouragement, Nathan placed one hand at the place they were joined, maneuvering his thumb so that on each down stroke, it pressed against her clit. He knew he was about to come but wanted Haley to come first. He pinched her clit, and Haley felt herself shattering. She slumped bonelessly against him, and Nathan turned so she was on her back. Raising himself on his forearms, he pressed a quick kiss to her sweaty brow.

"Brace yourself," he warned her. His buttocks clenched as he drove himself into her at a relentless pace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up enough to whisper in his ear. "Come inside me, Nathan. I want to feel you."

At her words, his body shook with the force of his release and he fell on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He moved to get off her, but Haley held him close.

"Just a little bit longer," she whispered as she pressed her hands against his back. "I like you being inside me."

The two lay quietly for a few minutes, Nathan's head on Haley's chest as they caught their breath. Every few moments, Haley pressed a kiss to his brow or Nathan kissed her neck. Not to titillate or arouse, just a natural expression of their love for one another.

Haley's fingers played through his sweaty locks of hair. "So I guess you cleaned out your closet."

 _fin_


End file.
